vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tonpetty
Summary Tonpetty is a Tibetan Hamon master who trained Will Anthonio Zeppeli as well as Dire and Straits. He is a wise, experienced elder man who shows great concern for others. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Tonpetty (Namesake from Tom Petty) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part I: Phantom Blood) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least much more than 50 (Older than Will A. Zeppeli, possibly 100s of years due to the youth-restoring effects of Hamon) Classification: Human, Monk, Hamon Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (Due to his mastery of Hamon he can see someone's destiny/fate just by touching their hand), Body Control, Mastery of Hamon/Ripple (Empowers his body with solar energy and can transfer it towards/through objects and people. This can be used to harm any opponent weak to sunlight through contact with any living or non-living thing charged with Hamon), Durability Negation (Via Hamon), Non-Physical Interaction (Hamon can be conducted via Stands which are non-corporeal; DIO/The World had to pull a punch against Joseph who had his body wrapped in Hamon), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Mind Control and Biological Manipulation, Healing (Of himself and others), Regeneration (Low-Mid) (via Hamon), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Via Hamon) and Regeneration Negation (Against opponents weak to sunlight) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Effortlessly snapped a zombie's neck with a slap not infused with Hamon, should be equal, if not superior to Will A. Zeppeli), can ignore conventional durability with Hamon Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Should be equal, if not superior to Will A. Zeppeli) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Effortlessly snapped a zombie's neck with a slap, should be comparable to if not superior to Will A. Zeppeli) Durability: At least Building level (Should be comparable to if not superior to Will A. Zeppeli) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range via Hamon Standard Equipment: ' None notable 'Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Tonpetty must maintain a proper breathing rhythm in order to use Hamon; his breathing can be interrupted by outside forces and stop the flow of Hamon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slap:' He strikes his opponent with his open palm *'Hamon/Ripple/Sendo:' Hamon/the Ripple/Sendo is a form of energy that relies on breathing techniques to replicate the power of the Sun. It can be used to enhance physical attributes, heal wounds, and acts as both an offensive and defensive tool. Due to its solar connection, it has an advantage over creatures weak to sunlight. Tonpetty, through the use of Hamon energy can: increase jumping height, walk on water and manipulate liquids, strengthen objects and increase their potency, revive plants, bypass and hit targets behind armor and objects, store Hamon within organisms like roses, infuse objects with Hamon, null pain, heal scars, broken bones, wounds and more. *'Hamon Divekick:' He jumps in the air and dives towards his opponents with a kick infused with Hamon Gallery Tonpetty fighting zombies.png|Slap 319980_249658058409990_252694505_n.jpg|OVA Version 5688-1034191484.jpg|Anime Version Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Hamon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Monks Category:Elders Category:Body Control Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Solar Energy Users